The Boy Nextdoor
by StarCrusader
Summary: Lucy's new neighbor, Natsu, steals her heart from the first time they speak. But it's the same for every other girl in her grade, too. How can she compete? And how will everyone act when Lucy, the girl who's quiet and only has one friend, gets wrapped up with Natsu, the outgoing, fun new guy? And won't there be hate towards her from her fellow classmates? And what's Natsu hiding?
1. Chapter 1

I sat in my desk, not listening to the teacher drone on about stupid math formulas. No, my attention was focused on the person sitting in front of me; Natsu Dragneel. He was new to this school, and he was remarkably handsome. Granted, he did wear a scarf all the time, but that didn't stop the girls in my class from fangirling over him. I mean, he's _cute,_ but maybe not enough _to cheat on your own boyfriend._ I remembered seeing my friend, Lisanna, flirting with him, even though she's dating Bixlow. Well, maybe she wasn't exactly a _friend,_ but more of an acquaintance. She only talked to me whenever she wanted answers to homework.

So, what was so _great_ about this guy, anyways? The bell rang, jolting me out of my thoughts about the new kid, and had me thinking about what I'd do when I got home. _Dad's probably still at work, considering that he's never home anyways, so I guess I'll just make Pizza Rolls again..._

As I began walking home, it felt as though someone was following me. I tried to ignore it the best I could, pulling my scarf tighter around my neck. It was winter, and the snow crunched under my was then that I realized that the sound of crunching snow was also coming from behind me. _Oh god oh god oh god._ I thought, picking up the pace. I could hear the person behind me getting faster too, so I broke out into a run. My house was only a block away, and hopefully I was faster than my pursuer.

I ran around the corner, my house in my sights. _Almost there!_ I reached the front door, but it was too late. I was turned around to meet onyx eyes and a head of pink hair. _Wait a moment..._

"N-Natsu?" I asked, extremely confused. Without a word, he handed me a notebook. It looked like my math notebook. "Huh?" I took it from him, unsure of what just happened. _Why didn't he call out to me? Why scare me so bad?_ "U-uh thanks." I said, my heart not calming down. He was really close to me.

We stood there for an awkward moment, just staring at each other. My back was pressed up against my door, and he was too close for me to even move. "Are you okay?" I asked, a little bit worried. His eyes were droopy, and his breathing was ragged. "Do you have a fever?" I placed my hand against his forehead, and was shocked to find it extremely hot. "Holy shit!"

I slightly pushed him away, unlocked my door, and dragged him into my house. "Sit down on the couch. I'll get a cold compress." I said, making him sit down. I quickly got the compress and placed it on his head. He was even beginning to sweat profusely. "Were you sick all day?" I asked.

"Mm." He mumbled, then he laid his head down in my lap, closing his eyes.

"E-eh?" I stared down at him, not sure what to do. Would his parents be worried about him? Where did he live? Besides, why go to school when you're sick in the first place? The cold probably doesn't help.

Grabbing the fuzzy blanket next to me, I covered him up, then turned on the T.V. I decided to watch The Conjuring, slightly jumping every now and then. Without realizing it, I had begun to play with Natsu's hair. I didn't notice until he grabbed my hand, scaring the shit out of me.

"Ah! I'm sorry. I didn't realize -"

"Hmm? Oh, it's cool." Natsu smiled up at me, removing his hand from my wrist. When he smiled at me, my heart seemed to catch in my throat.

"You've been asleep for awhile. Won't your parents be worried?" I asked.

"Nah. I ain't got any parents. I actually live in the house next to you."

"Really? I'm sorry." If I had known that, I wouldn't have said anything.

"Nee, your name's Lucy, right?"

"Yeah." Natsu sat up, taking the compress off of his forehead.

"Thanks for taking care of me. I feel better now." Natsu smiled again, his teeth sharp.

"It's the least I could do. Thanks to you, I can do my homework now." I returned his smile, staring into his eyes. He stared back into mine, silent. We sat like that for a few moments, not taking our eyes away.

" _Ahhhhhhh!_ " Screamed the T.V., making me jump. Natsu jumped, too, hitting his head against mine.

"Owwww!" We exclaimed in unison, holding our heads.

"Damn." I hissed, the spot throbbing.

"Sorry." Natsu said, lifting my chin up so I'd look at him. "Let me see it." I let him inspect my forehead. I tried to fight away the blush that crept up on my face. I'd never been so close to a guy before. Especially someone as cute as Natsu.

"Luce? You okay? Your cheeks are red." Natsu's eyebrows furrowed as he leaned in closer to me.

"Y-yeah I'm fine. It's just hot." I lied. Honestly, I didn't really have any friends. Except for Levy, of course.

"But it's really cold in here." Natsu said. They were mere inches apart. _I just met him, how can he affect me like this?_

"Nee, Natsu. That reminds me, do you need any help unpacking your things? You just moved here recently, right?"

"It's cool." Natsu backed away from my face. "I have mostly everything unpacked. Just a few posters I need to hang up."

"Then, let's go!" I stood up, walking towards the door.

"A-ah but it's..." Natsu trailed off, blushing.

"It's what?" I asked, reaching the door. "C'mon. Don't make me stand out in the cold."

"F-fine..." Natsu met me outside. The streetlamps made the snow sparkle and glow. It looked pretty.

We walked into the house and up a flight of stairs, into a small, red bedroom. It had a single bed, a dresser and a closet. However, when I looked out the window, I froze in my tracks. My bedroom was perfectly visible from here. In fact, it'd be easy to jump from his windowsill to mine. Before Natsu could notice my awkwardness, I walked over to a box on the floor, picking out a poster. Immediately, my jaw dropped pen. _No way..._

"See? It's embarrassing." Natsu mumbled, scratching the back of his head.

"Are you kidding me?! This is the _coolest_ poster ever!" I say, examining it. It was a poster of my favorite anime, Fairy Tail. "I have a poster just like it!"

"Wait, really? No way!" Natsu's smile brightened up the room, and it filled me with happiness.

"Yeah!" I smiled, taking the poster to the closest wall. I stood up on my tiptoes, trying to get it higher, but i was too short to reach the spot it'd look best in.

"I can do it." Natsu came up behind me. I could feel his heat radiating off of him and onto my back.

"No. I got this." I'm stubborn.

"Luce, I can do it. Just let me try."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"No."

"Yes." I said with finality. _Wait a moment..._ "Dammit, Natsu." I gave him the poster, backing away from him so he could put it up.

"See, Luce? I told you." Natsu smiled, making my heart skip another beat.

I finally know why every girl in school is head-over-heels for him.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a lazy Sunday afternoon, and I was just laying in my bed, reading a manga, when I heard _him_ come home. My breath caught in my throat, and my heart stopped. _This can't be good._ I thought as I heard a crash from downstairs. _He's even drunk?_ This wasn't good. Whenever my father was drunk, he took it out on me. He'd probably only hit me once or twice, but still, it hurt really bad. Sometimes, he'd even use his belt.

Footsteps thundered up the staircase, and I looked over to Natsu's room, as if I were silently crying out to him for help. Unfortunately, my pink-haired friend wasn't there. It was probably a good thing, though. Now he won't have to see what's coming next. My bedroom door swung open, revealing my father. His breathing was ragged, and his eyes were cold.

"Well, well." He smirked, sending chills down my spine. "Lazy little brat. I've worked all fucking week while you just sit here and _read_?"

"I'm waiting to hear back from the cafe in town. I only applied yesterday." I said, trying to calm him down a little bit.

"Smartass." He said, walking over to me. "I should teach you some manners."

"Dad, I didn't mean to be. Please, calm down." My heart was racing, and I could feel adrenaline coursing through my veins.

"Shut up!" He yelled.

"No!" I screamed, ducking under his incoming fist. I shot out of my room and out of the house with him on my tail.

"Why, you little..." He was really close behind me, so I couldn't grab my coat or scarf.

I ran out into the snow with my slippers on, running as fast as I could down the street. The cold air seemed to pierce through my bones, and my slippers were getting wet and disgusting. I stopped running halfway down the street. I knew he wouldn't follow me into the cold. He was just standing there on the porch, watching me. AFter a few moments, he decided to go back inside.

 _Where am I supposed to go...? If I go back, he'll be really mad and hit me._ I looked around, hoping nobody saw me in my - now wet - pajamas and slippers. Levy's house was about 10 minutes away by car, so it'd take about 30 minutes to walk to. I couldn't do that, considering I'd get hypothermia. _There's always Natsu's house..._

With my destination ahead of me, I trudged through the snow. When I reached his door, I knocked, hoping my father wouldn't see me. After a few minutes of no response, I knocked again, this time louder. The cold seemed to get colder. I could see my breath, and it was beginning to snow lightly.

"I'm comin, I'm comin." A voice said from the other side of the door. Relief flooded me when he opened the door. "Eh? Luce? What's wrong?" He eyed my soaking wet pajamas, like they were the most bizarre things he'd ever seen. "Come inside. You look freezing."

I slid past him into his warm house. Sighing in pleasure, I turned to face Natsu. _Here comes all the questions..._ I inwardly groaned. What could I say?

"Follow me." He said, heading up the stairs. "Let's get you changed, so you don't freeze to death." I followed him up the stairs and into his room. For some reason, it smelled a little like fire.

"Here." He said, handing me a pair of red flannel pants and a black shirt to go with it. "When you're finished, come back down to the living room. Then, we'll talk about what happened."

"Okay." I said, taking the clothes from him. "Thanks, Natsu." I said as he was leaving.

"It's no problem, Luce. It's what friends do." And with that, the door closed, leaving me alone in his room.

Looking over into my own room, I saw something light up. _Shit, my phone. I need that in case the cafe calls._ I quickly got dressed and opened the window. My own window was about 3 feet away, but I'd have to push it up somehow. Carefully, I placed my right foot on my windowsill, leaning down to push up my window. When I succeeded, I fell ungracefully onto my bed. It was loud enough that I was sure my father heard.

Footsteps sounded from downstairs. Panic ran through my body as I quickly grabbed my phone. He was coming up the stairs by the time I closed my window and jumped back over into Natsu's room, shutting the window behind me. I let out a yelp when I heard my door slam open, my father yelling some profanities. I pressed myself against the wall next to the window, so he couldn't see me. That had been _way_ too close for my liking.

"Luce? What's wrong?" I heard Natsu run up the stairs, concern in his voice. He flung the door open. I could still hear my father trashing my room, trying to find me. If I moved now, he'd see me. A shiver went down my spine at the thought of what he'd do.

Natsu stared at my father incredulously, eyes wide. "Damn, Luce. What'd you do?" He asked, coming over to hide with me.

"I didn't do anything, he's just drunk again." I whispered, terrified that my father would hear me, even though it was impossible.

We stood there in silence, waiting for my father to leave my room. Unconsciously, I leaned onto Natsu's warm body. I only realized it when he wrapped his arms around me, filling me with warmth.

"Eh? N-Natsu?" I couldn't fight the blush that pinched my ears and face.

"I think he's gone. Are you okay?" He asked, staring down in my eyes.

"Y-yeah. I had to get my phone, but I'm not very graceful, so I guess he heard me. U-uh, Natsu?"

"Yeah, Luce?"

"... Can you move please?" It was getting awkward, and my blush was only getting worse. Natsu seemed to notice that he was still hugging me, and let me go.

"Sorry." Natsu scratched the back of his head, a slight blush spreading across his face. _He's so cute..._ I thought, smiling.

"It's okay. Now, let's go downstairs so I can tell you what's going on."

"Mm." And with that, we went downstairs.

 **~Later~**

"I'm so sorry, Luce." I had just finished up my story about how my father hated me, blaming me for my mother's death.

"It's okay, Natsu. It's been this way for years." But it wasn't okay. When I get home, I'll probably be hit more severely than I would've if I had stayed home

"Hey, Luce? You're 18, right? Why not just move out?" Natsu stared into my eyes, full of wonder.

"I have no other family members. I don't have a job either, so I wouldn't be able to pay for food, let alone a house. He knows I can't leave." I said, tears brimming in my eyes. "I want out so bad, but I just can't escape."

"We're friends, right?" Natsu asked, catching me off guard.

"Of course! You and Levy are my two best friends!" I said, not sure where this conversation was going.

"Then move in with me." Natsu kept staring into my eyes, completely serious.

"Eh?!" I was _extremely_ confused. _Did he just ask me to move in with him...?_

"Why not? We're friends, right? I'll help you get a job, and you can stay here. That way, you don't have to be scared anymore."

"N-Natsu..." And I lost it. I began to cry my eyes out, completely touched by his concern.

"Let's go get your stuff, Luce."

"B-but I'd only be able to get my clothes and my toothbrush. I wouldn't be able to bring my bed or dresser. My dad paid for those, and I _know_ he wouldn't give them to me. I'd have no place to sleep."

"Don't worry about that. You can have my bed, I'll sleep on the couch. And I have another dresser I don't use." Natsu stood up, pulling me with him.

We grabbed a few trash bags and went over to my house. Natsu knocked on the door as I stood behind him, hoping my father wouldn't kill us. When he answered the door, he reeked of alcohol.

"Whaddya want?" He asked, then his eyes focused in on me. "Heh, you've brought me back my daughter. Thanks, now scram. I need to deal with her." He went to grab me, but Natsu caught his wrist.

"Actually, we're only here to collect her things. So, if you don't mind." Natsu grabbed my hand and pushed past my father and up the stairs.

"What did you just say? Hah! What a joke! Where's she gonna go? She has nothing!" My dad followed up the stairs and into my room.

"She's going to live with me. Here, Luce, let's get started."

"With _you?!_ I did _not_ raise my daughter to be a whore!"

"You didn't raise me at all." I snapped back, fuming with anger. I've had enough of his bullshit. "I had to raise myself! And now that I'm an adult, I'm leaving!" I said, shoving things into my trashbag.

"I kept a roof over your head! I gave you food and water! You should respect me!" He was getting angrier, but I didn't care. All I needed was my toothbrush, then I could leave.

"Bye, dad." I said, leaving with Natsu.

And with that, I left my abusive home life behind, starting a new life with Natsu.

 ** _(A/N)_**

 ** _Hi, Minna! Thanks for your support! I had so much positive feedback within 9 hours! THAT'S INSANE! Oh, and I didn't really have the intention of Lucy moving in with Natsu, but it just kinda happened. I think it'll be better this way. More time for romance! And mystery. I know I haven't gotten to the latter just yet, but it'll be soon. Muahahahaha!_**

 ** _Leave a review!_**

 ** _~StarCrusader~_**


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up to a ruckus from downstairs. I glanced at the time on my phone, which read 3:00 a.m. _What's going on?_ Silently, I tiptoed to the staircase, listening. It sounded like... _slurping?_ Without a sound, I went downstairs and peered into the kitchen, my breath hitching at the sight before me. My blood ran cold, and I could feel my entire body begin to shake.

Before me, Natsu was rummaging through the fridge while _sucking on a blood pack._ Unconsciously, I began to step back, running into the coat rack, which clattered to the floor, making Natsu stop what he was doing. He quickly turned around, and his eyes made my heart stop. They were a blood red color, and murderous. However, when he looked at me, they seemed to soften, the blood pack dropping from his mouth.

I wanted to run away, but there was a panic in his eyes, which kept me glued to my spot. Neither of us said anything, we just stared at each other. I was scared, but wasn't this still Natsu? The person who kindly took me into his home so I wouldn't have to live with my abusive father? The same one who helped me with math, considering I was so bad at it? The one that made me laugh all the time, and made me feel happy?

I took a step towards him, then two, until I was in front of him, staring into his eyes. They were returning the their normal onyx color, which relieved me immensely.

"L-Luce..." Natsu trailed off. There was still panic in his eyes.

"..." Instead of saying anything, I wrapped my arms around him, catching him off guard.

"Luce?" He didn't return the hug, but instead stood there shocked, unable to comprehend what was going on. "Why aren't you... running away...?"

"Because." I hesitated, choosing my next words carefully. "You're Natsu, right? So why should I be scared of you? You're my friend, and you always will be." I said, trying to convince myself as well as him. I was still scared shitless, but Natsu was still the same, right?

"Luce..." And he wrapped his strong arms around me, squeezing me tightly. And we stayed like that for what seemed like hours, just breathing as one.

 ** _~Later~_**

Natsu and I stayed up the rest of the night, since it was a school night anyways. Besides, I doubt we would've gotten any sleep anyways. Especially since I kind of figured out he was a vampire and all. No biggie.

We finished up watching _Fairy Tail_ , then left for school. Apparently vampires weren't anything like the stereotypes. Natsu was able to walk around in the sun all he wanted, and he could eat normal food, even garlic. Granted, only blood could nourish his body, but he liked that taste of human food. And, luckily for me, he only ate (drank?) pig's blood, so I wasn't in danger. _But why does he smell like fire...?_

"Luce?" Natsu was looking at me, worried.

"Hmm?"

"I said thank you. For, you know, accepting me, even though I'm... a monster..." Natsu cast his eyes downward, which shattered my heart.

"You're not a monster. You'll _never_ be a monster. At least, not in my eyes..." I trailed off, but I was more than certain he heard me.

"Why's that?"

 _Because I like you, more than a friend._ "Because you're my friend." I said, not meeting his eyes.

He already told me about how his parents died. His dad was a vampire, but his mother was human. Because of this, his parents were hunted down by a mob, and they were mercilessly murdered. Natsu survived, for his grandfather had taken him in. However, he died a few years ago, leaving Natsu all by himself. I was the only one who knew about his secret, which apparently put me in danger. But who would find out that I knew?

Back to the parent thing, Natsu said he'd never drag anybody into that situation, which kind of hurt. A lot. I mean, yeah, he didn't know that I _liked_ him, but still. It made me feel like there was no chance for us. And there probably wasn't. I could feel my heart break a little when I thought about it, but there wasn't anything I could do. Right?

"Hey, Luce? You okay?"

"Hmm? Yeah. I'm fine." I gave him a reassuring smile, hoping it worked. Although, I don't think it did. There was something in his eyes, and his smile wasn't as bright as before. "I'll see you later. It's about time for school to start." And with that, I went my separate way.

 ** _~Later~_**

"Luuuuuuuce!" _Oh god._ Natsu called to me, waving his arms like crazy. It was lunchtime, and everyone, especially the girls, gave me weird looks.

"H-hey, Natsu!" I greeted him, smiling nervously.

"Let's eat lunch together!" He grabbed me by the wrist, dragging me outside to sit under a Sakura tree.

As we plopped down onto the soft grass, I could feel someone watching us. When I looked back through the window, I saw a very _pissed_ Lisanna. I sweatdropped, turning back to face Natsu. However, when I looked at him, he was already staring at me, his face _too_ close for comfort.'

"E-eh? N-N-Natsu?" I could feel my cheeks burning like fire, and he returned the favor, his cheeks tinged pink.

"S-sorry Luce. I thought that you were avoiding eye contact with me.." He backed away, leaving me slightly disappointed.

"Nee, Natsu!" Lisanna came towards us, a warm smile on her face.

"Oi, Lisanna! What's up?" He asked, casually throwing an arm around me. He tended to do this often, yet it still made my stomach do a back flip.

"I'm having a party this Saturday, and I want you to come." Lisanna smiled sweetly, but I couldn't help be suspicious.

"Sure! But only if Luce can come." Natsu squeezed my shoulder, returning the smile.

"Sure, I guess she can come." She said it like it was one of the hardest things she ever had to say. As if it were medicine in her mouth, and not the bubblegum kind.

"Cool! We'll be there!" Natsu said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Okay. See you then, Natsu!" And with that, she left.

Guess I have a party to attend in two days... _Great..._


	4. Chapter 4

I stared at myself in the mirror, actually impressed with how I looked. I was wearing a white sweater and skinny jeans. My hair was in a messy bun, and I had my heart earrings in. Sure, it was simple, but I've always wanted a reason to wear it.

 _I wonder if Natsu would like it..._ I shook my head side to side as if to get the thought out of my head. _There's no way that's gonna happen. Besides, he said he'd try to stay away from falling in love, so he won't put his lover's life in danger._

"Luce! You ready yet?" Nasu called from downstairs.

"Hai~!" I called back, opening the door and running downstairs.

Natsu was dressed in a white shirt with a black jacket, a pair of jeans and his _Fairy Tail_ necklace I had given him as a present. Ever since I got a job at the little cafe, I had been saving up for something nice for him. His cheeks tinged pink as he looked me over, making me blush in return.

"Anyways, let's go!" He said grabbing my hand.

We decided to walk, considering her house wasn't too far away from where we lived. There was snow glittering on the ground. It was as if a unicorn barfed everywhere. Even with the snow and chilled air, I wasn't cold. Natsu was still pulling me along, his hand shooting pulses of warmth throughout my body.

"Nee, Natsu. Isn't the snow pretty?" I asked as we climbed up the little cement stairs that lead to the party. Loud music was playing.

"Yeah, it is. But I prefer the warmth." He grinned at me, opening the door.

We walked into the house, and people were dancing everywhere. It was hard to move. It didn't take long for Lisanna to drag Natsu away from me. So I sat down on the couch, drinking some (hopefully unspiked) punch. _Why am I even here? It's not like I know any of these people..._

I sat there, wondering if I should leave or not. _Yeah, maybe I should..._ I got up, but couldn't find the door. In fact, somehow I ended up in the kitchen doorway, staring at something that I never thought would happen in a million years.

Lisanna was on her tiptoes, practically _sucking Natsu's face off._

"What the hell?" I said, more to myself, but the 'couple' seemed to hear it too, for Lisanna turned around to face me.

"Oh, it's _you._ " Lisanna snickered. "Get lost."

"L-Luce..." Natsu trailed off, his cheeks flaming red.

"Lisanna, don't you have a boyfriend?" I asked incredulously.

"Yeah, I do." She said pressing her back against Natsu.

I just gaped at Natsu, not sure what to do. "Whatever. Anyways, Natsu, I came to say that I'm going home. Thanks for bringing me to this _awesome_ party." I said sarcastically.

"Wait, Luce!" But I was already gone. I found the door and rushed out into the snow, which was gently falling from the sky.

I knew I couldn't be mad at Natsu, his life was his own to live. Even if I loved him, he didn't love me back. I'd just have to distance myself from him, which would be hard to do considering we live together.

I rushed into the house and up the stairs. Tears threatened to spill from my eyes, but I wouldn't let them. _Maybe a nice, hot shower will help me calm down._ I walked towards the bathroom, a fluffy towel in hand. A loud bang from downstairs made me stop in my tracks. I listened, not daring to breathe.

"Luce?! Where are you?"

"I'm going to take a shower. Leave me alone." I say, letting out the breath I was holding.

"Wait! We need to talk." He bounded up the stairs as I shut the door to the bathroom.

"About?" I asked, beginning to take off my clothes.

"What happened at the party." Natsu was on the other side of the door.

"There's nothing to talk about." I turned on the shower, stepping into the hot water. I could feel all of the sweat wash off of my body. I closed my eyes and sighed in pleasure.

"Luce, please, just talk to me." He pleaded.

However, I didn't answer. Opening my eyes, I froze. Then, I shrieked bloody murder.

"LUCE?!" Natsu barged through the door (why did it not have a lock?!), opening the shower curtain, revealing me and all of my glory.

"S-s-s-s-s-SPIDER!" I shrieked, trying to back away from the _huge ass_ spider.

"... Luce, that's an _extremely_ small spider.." Then, as if realizing I was naked, his eyes got wide, and so did mine.

"Kyaa~! Pervert!" I yelled, giving him - and the spider - a swift Lucy Kick out of the door, closing it behind them.

My cheeks were practically on fire, and I quickly dried off and got dressed. When I opened the door, I noticed that the coast was clear, so I decided to go downstairs for something to drink. _Hopefully there's still some chocolate milk left..._

I entered the kitchen only to stop halfway. "Great, you so you blow me off at the party, walk in on me naked, and _drink the rest of the milk?!_ " I was fuming with anger.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry about that. Anyways, we need to talk."

"About what?" I ask, pushing past him so I could get a glass of water instead.

"Lisanna."

"Who cares?" I said, grabbing a water bottle.

"I do." He said, throwing away the empty container of chocolate milk. "Luce, I didn't kiss her back. It was just her, trying to kiss me. There's nothing going on between us."

"That's fine, Natsu. I didn't care anyways." I lied.

"O-oh." He actually sounded hurt.

"... Nee, Natsu?" _This is it. I can't believe what I'm about to do..._ My heart picked up its pace, and my cheeks felt really hot.

"Yeah, Luce?" He asked.

Not saying a word, I walked over to him, then pressed my lips against his soft ones.

 ** _(A/N)_**

 ** _Yay~! I finally finished this chapter! Thanks for your support, guys! And I know, I'm evil for such a cliffhanger. Muahahaha!_**

 ** _Leave a review!_**

 ** _~StarCrusader~_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_(A/N)_**

 ** _Thank you everybody who's supported me throughout this writing journey thus far! Especially Sir Truck-A-Luckington (I love your YouTube videos) and sidjr100 (Thanks for telling me to update a lot. It gives me courage!)_**

 ** _Okay, Okay, I'll go on with the story. Have fun reading!_**

Two days. It had been _two days_ since I had kissed Natsu. _Why did I do that? Now he won't talk to me._ My brain flashed back to what happened after the kiss:

 _I pulled apart from Natsu, looking into his eyes. He was blushing, and I was pretty sure I was too._

 _"Luce... I'm sorry." And he turned away and left me alone in the kitchen._

I sighed, remembering the memory. He hasn't talked to me since. I jogged around the gym with the rest of my peers, Levy by my side.

"Nee, Lu-chan, what's wrong?" The bluenette asked, concerned.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just dreading math class. I haven't studied for the test." I lied.

"Lu-chan! Your grades are going to go down!" She said as we rounded another corner.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." I smiled at her as the gym teacher blew his whistle.

"Alright! Line up! It's time for some volleyball. Heartfilia, Dragneel, you're the captains. Pick your teammates."

 _Great..._ Natsu and I stood side by side, ready to pick our members.

"Heartfilia, you start us off." The coach sat down in the bleachers.

"Hai, sir. Levy." My best friend smiled and came to stand by me.

"Laxus." Natsu said.

"Gray." This earned me a surprised look from Natsu. Gray was pretty much his rival.

"J-Juvia."

"Awh, but Juvia wants to be with Gray-sama~!" Juvia cried while walking over to Natsu's team.

"I'll take... Erza." I smiled. Erza was the strongest person in school.

"Lisanna." Natsu called. When the white-haired girl stepped forward, my blood ran cold.

"Alright, now that you've got your teams, let's begin!" The coach yelled as we began to make our way to our sides of the net.

I stood in the front next to Levy, who stood by Gray. Natsu threw the ball up in the air, then served it over to our side. Erza hit it back, and then our team kept hitting it back over when the ball came our way. When Natsu hit it, it came towards me at incredible speed. _This is gonna hurt..._ When he realized it was coming towards me, his face dropped, and he looked really worried.

"Mine!" I called, but everybody was already backing up, just in case I missed and it killed someone. I hit the ball, but something inside my hand snapped. The ball still went over the net, and we scored a point, but my wrist was swollen up badly, and it felt as though broken glass was shoved inside of it. Everyone seemed to notice my it, and the game was called to a stop.

"Lu-chan!" Levy stared at my hand wide-eyed. She didn't like seeing things like this.

"I-it's okay, Levy." It wasn't. It hurt _so fucking bad._ I gritted my teeth to keep from crying and screaming.

"Luce, are you okay?" Natsu didn't take his eyes off of my wrist. It was huge. Everyone was gathered around me, looking panicked.

Natsu picked me up bridal style and began to run to the nurse's office, leaving behind a _very_ pissed off Lisanna.

"It's okay, Luce. We'll get you some help." Natsu's eyes looked determined as he zoomed throughout the hallways. "Besides, do you know where the nurse's office is?"

I sweatdropped. _This idiot..._

"Take a left, then a right." I said, giggling.

"T-thanks." He smiled down at me, but I could tell that he felt bad for hurting my wrist. "I'm really sorry, Luce."

"It's okay, Natsu." I smiled up at him. His warm body held mine, making me feel a little better. My wrist was really swollen by this point, and it hurt incredibly bad.

"You're really strong, you know." He said, walking through the door to the infirmary.

"T-thanks." I blushed as he set me down.

The nurse ran over to us and made me sit down on the bed, pulling a chair up for Natsu to sit in. She brought me some ice to reduce the swelling, yammering on and on about how we need to be more careful. My wrist was broken, but the nurse said she'd be able to put it in a splint while I was here, but that I'd still have to go to the hospital.

"It'll be good as new in about two weeks. You're lucky it wasn't worse. And it's your left hand, which means you can still write for your classes." SHe said as the bell rang, signaling that school was over.

"C'mon, Luce, I'll take you to the hospital." He paled a little bit at the thought of driving a car, since he has motion sickness.

 ** _~Later~_**

I plopped down on the couch, feeling tired from the painkillers the doctors had prescribed me.

"Hungry, Luce?" Natsu asked as he plopped down next to me.

"Yeah." I turned on the T.V., going to Netflix.

"How about I order a pizza?" Natsu still felt really bad.

"Sure." I said, looking through the scary movies.

When Natsu left, I found a movie that looked interesting and clicked on it. When Natsu came back into the room, I didn't notice. I was engrossed in the movie, that he scared me when he threw his arm around my shoulders.

"N-Natsu!" I Lucy Kicked him off the couch, watching as he landed on his face.

"Damn, Luce. What was that for?" He sat up, rubbing his nose.

"You scared me!" I said, pausing the movie. "What time will the pizza get here?" I asked, going into the kitchen.

"In about 30 minutes." He said, following me.

"I'm a bit hungry, so I'm gonna have an apple with some peanut butter. Want some?" I asked, getting out the peanut butter, apple and knife.

"Nah, it's cool." Natsu leaned against the counter, watching me.

I tried, and somewhat succeeded, at cutting up the apple, even against Natsu's protests. As I cut the last slice, the knife slipped and cut my finger a little bit.

"Crap." I muttered, raising my finger to my mouth, but stopped when I looked over at Natsu.

His pupils were dilated, and he was watching my hand, licking his lips. My heart skipped a beat, I was nervous. The only time I ever saw him like this was the night he was drinking from a blood pack.

"N-Natsu? Are you okay?" I asked, worried. He was... _hungry..._

"Luce, you need to get away from me. I can't control myself." He said monotone, still staring at my blood. It rolled down my finger, hitting the floor. "Please, Luce. I don't wanna hurt you." He whispered.

"Natsu, I trust you. Besides, you don't drink human blood." I said, walking over to grab a paper towel behind Natsu.

Before I could grab one, Natsu grabbed my good wrist, staring at the blood. Before I could pull away, he stuck my finger in his mouth, licking up my blood.

"N-Natsu!" I gasped, trying to pull my hand back, but his grip was like iron. His eyes went red, and he began to suck the blood through my finger. I could feel my finger going cold; he was sucking too much of my blood. "Natsu, no more. You're sucking out too much!" I cried, pulling my hand free.

"Hmm?" Natsu's eyes began to go back to normal. Then, they widened with realization. " _Shit._ "

I wrapped my finger up in a paper towel and wiped the blood from the floor. "Natsu, I thought you didn't drink human blood?" I asked, staring up into his eyes.

"I've never had it until now. It's like a drug to vampires." He said, his eyes still on my finger.

"Wait, really?" I asked, surprised. When I brought my finger out of the paper towel, I nearly fell over in shock. The cut was gone. "Look, Natsu!" I put my finger in front of his face, and he looked just as surprised as me.

"Your cut..." Natsu took my hand into his, inspecting my finger. "It's gone?" He looked at me, surprised.

"Hold on." I went and grabbed my laptop, going to Google.

I began typing, my hands flying over the keys. I clicked on the first website that popped up as Natsu sat down next to me.

"There are two types of vampires; the Good and the Bad. The Good vampires don't hurt humans, whereas the Bad do. When the good sucks a human's blood, he/she will heal the human, but if the Bad does, then the human will surely die." I read, a slight smile spreading across my lips.

"Natsu, I don't think you're bad." I said, closing my laptop.

"Luce, I don't think we should live together anymore." Natsu stared down at the ground, not meeting my eyes.

"W-what?" I asked, surprised.

"I'll just hurt you, and I don't want to do that. You're my best friend."

"Natsu, shut up." I said, pulling him over into my arms with my hands. _Wait. My hands? As in both?_

I pushed him away, earning a surprised gasp from Natsu. "Luce?" I ripped off my splint, examining my wrist. It wasn't swollen anymore, and I could easily move it. "Holy shit." He muttered, staring at me.

I kept touching and grabbing my wrist, but it didn't hurt at all. "Natsu, this is amazing!" I exclaimed, excited. He wouldn't stop staring at me.

Then, his stomach growled. He looked away, embarrassed, but I simply giggled. "I'll get you a blood pack." I said, walking over to the fridge. I picked one up and brought it back to him, watching as he sank his fangs into it. I narrowed my eyes when he sputtered and coughed, bringing the pack away from him with a hiss.

"Natsu, are you okay?" I asked, worried.

"I can't drink it."

"What do you mean?"

"It tastes like tar."

"What?" I was shocked. "Maybe it's because you drank my blood..." I said, staring at him.

"Then what am I supposed to do?" He asked, getting up to throw away the blood pack. His stomach grumbled again, and I knew what I had to do.

I stood up, following him into the kitchen. I grabbed his hand, leading him upstairs and into the bedroom, sitting down with him. "Luce, what're you doing?" He asked as I grabbed ponytail. I put my hair up quickly before he could realize what was going on.

"I'm helping you." I said, grabbing the back of his head and bringing it towards my neck.

"Luce, I might not be able to control myself!" He cried out, pushing me back. So, I pushed him down onto the bed, straddling his hips.

"I trust you, Natsu. Besides, I don't want you to starve." I brought my neck closer to him, watching as his pupils dilated again.

"Luce... I'm sorry." He grabbed the back of my head, pulling me down. He sank his fangs into my neck, but it didn't hurt. Instead, there was a warm, pleasurable feeling where he began to suck.

He flipped us over so he was on top of me, lapping up the blood that came from my neck.

And that was how I became his personal blood donor.

 ** _(A/N)_**

 ** _Well, that got a little heated at the end. Hehehe don't worry, this is a rated T story and it will (maybe) continue to be. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!_**

 ** _Leave a review!_**

 ** _~StarCrusader~_**


	6. Chapter 6

Natsu finally broke away from my neck, licking his lips as he did so. I felt a little faint, but not enough to pass out.

"Luce! Why the hell did you do that?!" He asked, getting off of me. "I can't go back now. Do you know what happens when something like this happens?!" Natsu yelled, making me flinch. I probably deserved it, though.

"I turn into a vampire?" I ask, suddenly scared.

"No, baka! That's only if you drink some of my blood, too." Natsu sat at the edge of the bed, holding his head in his hands.

Then, he shot up, going over to his closet. It was too dark to see what he was looking for, and when he finally found it, he brought it back to the room, turning on the light. In his hands was an old book, about 2 inches thick.

"What's that?" I asked, tracing my fingers along the title. It was faded, so I couldn't read it.

"A book my grandad gave me. It depicts everything about vampires in here."

"Oh?" I wasn't sure where this was going.

"Here." He said, flipping through the pages, landing on one in the middle of the book. "Look at this." He handed me the book.

"Hmm... 'When a vampire sucks the blood of a human, that human will become his/her rightful... servant?!'" My heart dropped. "What does that mean?"

"Keep reading." His expression was solemn, which freaked me out.

"'The servant will serve as food whenever his/her master gets hungry. and the master won't be able to drink any other blood until the servant either passes away, or becomes a vampire themselves. There will be an unbreakable bond between the two, and they won't be able to live without each other. If they try, the vampire will die of hunger, for all other blood is poisonous. The servant will die of loneliness.'" I was shocked. Was this why he couldn't drink the pig's blood earlier?

"Read the note at the bottom of the page."

"Eh? O-okay." I mumbled, looking for it. "'Note: Vampires, beware. If a bond is formed with that of the opposite sex, you have claimed them to be your mate.' Wait, _what?!_ " I couldn't breathe. But, then again, this wasn't _entirely_ my fault.

"Yeah." Was all he said, making my heart shatter. He said it so sadly, it hurt.

"You know, I'm not _that_ bad." I said, my heart turning numb.

"Huh?" He stared at me.

"I'll just leave. Go suck on someone _else's_ blood if I'm too awful to be around." I said, standing up, picking up my things. Tears stung my eyes as I realized he wasn't trying to stop me.

"Luce, I don't want you to go."

"Why not?" I asked, grabbing a trash bag to put my pile of things in.

"Because." He whispered in my ear, making me gasp. _When did he move?_ "We're in this together."

"But you said you'd never be with a human. The book said that I'd be your mate." I turned to face him.

His eyes were staring right into mine, and he seemed to be relaxed, unlike me. I was tense with anger and sadness.

"I said that to push you away." Natsu said, his warm hand caressing my face.

"Huh?" I was shocked.

His eyes closed and he brought me in for a kiss, his soft, warm lips pressing against my own. After a moment, I melted into the kiss with him, my lips moving with his. When we pulled away, our eyes were half-lidded. He smiled, pulling me in for a hug.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." He said, running his fingers through my hair. I simply smiled, burrowing my head into the crook of his neck.

 ** _~2 Days Later~_**

"I hate mondays." I said to Levy, who was sitting next to me in History.

"Me too, Lu-chan. Me too." She smiled sadly. "Nee, Lu-chan? What's going on between you and Natsu?"

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

"It's obvious you two like each other!" Levy smiled at me, kind of creeping me out.

"Well, we _are_ dating..." I mumbled, smiling to myself.

"Eh~?!" Levy shouted, catching the attention of the entire class, including Natsu and the teacher.

"Miss McGarden, would you like to enlighten me on what you're doing?" The teacher asked, pissed.

 _Shit. She's never been in trouble before!_ I quickly thought, then it hit me.

"Ah!" I screamed, shooting up from my desk. "S-s-s-s-SPIDER!" I cried out, fake tears brimming in my eyes. Now the attention was on me, instead of my best friend.

"Miss Heartfilia! Sit down and shut up!" The teacher barked at me. He forgot all about Levy. _Success!_

"Yes, sir. I'm sorry."

He grunted, resuming his lesson. I could still feel eyes on me, but I tried my best to shake it off. Levy stared at me, surprised.

"Did Lucy, the quiet girl, just scream in the middle of class to save her best friend?" Levy asked, eyes wide with shock.

"She sure did." I smiled at her. I could feel my ears burning up from embarrassment, but it was worth it.

I looked over at Natsu, who was smiling at me. I smiled back, then resumed taking notes.

 ** _~Later~_**

Natsu and I sat with Levy and Gajeel at lunch. Levy and I talked about what happened in History while Natsu and Gajeel simply sat there, listening.

"Hey, Bunny Girl, what'd you say your name was?" Gajeel asked, earning sweat drops from Levy and I.

"It's Lucy." I said, giggling from the glare Natsu was shooting at him. "Why Bunny Girl, though?"

"You look like a bunny." He said.

"O-oh." _Awkward._ The lunch bell rang, sending us back to classes. I noticed, as I was leaving, that Lisanna was talking to her friends while staring evilly at me.

 ** _~Later~_**

I began walking home. Natsu wasn't with me, considering he had to help clean up today. He did, however, give me his scarf, so I'd be warm on my way home. It smelt like fire, which made me curious as to why Natsu always smelled like that. _Maybe it's a vampire thing?_ I giggled, thinking about him setting everything on fire.

"Well, well, well." A voice brought me out of my thoughts. I turned around to see Angel, Lisanna's friend, standing behind me, hands on her hips.

"What do you want?" I asked, my eyes furrowing.

"It's not what _I_ want. It's what _Lisanna_ wants. I'm here to tell you to stay away from Natsu."

I rolled my eyes. _Seriously?_ "Or else what?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips.

"Or else I'll have to hurt you."

"Really? Oh, I'm _so_ scared." I turned and began walking away. I wasn't interested in drama.

"I'm not finished." She said, grabbing my wrist.

"Hurry up. I have to go home." I said, not wanting to put up with this crap.

"Lisanna likes Natsu a lot."

"That's not my problem. She's the one dating Bickslow."

"She stopped for Natsu."

"Not my problem." I repeated.

"Well, she's not a slut like you, so stop trying to sleep with him."

"What the hell? That's not my agenda!" I snapped, yanking my wrist away from her.

"Oh, shut up. The entire school knows it. You're not as quiet and innocent as people think you are." She smirked. "Just let Lisanna have him."

"No." I said. "He's _mine._ And Lisanna can get over it." I turned and began to walk away.

"Hmph. You asked for it. Just wait, Lucy. Soon, you'll be begging for mercy." I heard her retreating footsteps and let out a sigh. _It's not like she can do anything to me, anyways. Right?_

And that's how I became a target for all of Lisanna's friends.

 ** _(A/N)_**

 ** _I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter!_**

 ** _Leave a review!_**

 ** _~StarCrusader~_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_IMPORTANT! I will be changing the rating of this from T to M. I'm sorry if this bothers you, but there are mature themes in this chapter, so it's better off this way. Thanks for your understanding! Enjoy~_**

I laid still in bed, remembering what Angel had threatened earlier. It's not like I could tell anybody about it. Natsu would become too over-protective, and Levy would try to tell a teacher. _What am I going to do?_ I sighed, standing up and walking down the stairs to get a glass of water. As I passed by the living room, I peeked inside, seeing that Natsu was fast asleep. Well, it _was_ 2:00 in the morning. Anybody in their right minds would be asleep by now.

I brought the cold water to my lips, sucking it down greedily. When I was finished, I walked past the living room once more, checking up on Natsu. _Yep, still asleep._ I tiptoed up the steps, careful not to wake Natsu. Vampires had pretty good hearing. I walked into the bedroom and crawled back into bed, pulling the covers up to my chin. _I wish Natsu were here to keep me warm..._ I sighed, imagining cuddling up to him.

When I heard a knock on my door, I froze. _Is that a ghost?!_ I slowly sat up, my eyes not breaking away from the door.

"Luce? Can I come in?" I let out a sigh of relief.

"Yeah." I replied, smiling. _Thank God it isn't a ghost._

Natsu came into the room unsteadily.

"Natsu? Are you okay?" I asked. Maybe he was hungry. He tried not to eat from me, so he'd only eaten once after the incident, even against my protests.

"Yeah, just a little woozy." He looked away, ashamed. He plopped down on the bed next to me, his breathing uneven and broken out in a cold sweat.

"Natsu! You need to eat!" I said, putting my hair back up in a ponytail.

"No, Luce. I don't want to hurt you." But his eyes were dilated.

"You won't, Natsu." I said, pulling him in for a hug, making sure my neck was by his face.

"I'm so sorry, Luce." Gently, he laid me down on the bed, as if I were made of porcelain. Then, he licked my neck, sending shivers down my body. His fangs punctured me, but it still didn't hurt.

He began sucking, and I could hear blood rushing to my head. I wrapped my arms around him, feeling his warm body on top of me. I was beginning to get light headed when Natsu stopped, pulling away while licking his lips.

"Luce, I'm really sorry about all of this." He said. My arms were still around his neck, and his eyes were staring into mine.

"Natsu, what're you going to do when I grow old?" I whispered, knowing he could hear it.

"Whaddya mean, Luce?"

"You won't want me around when I'm old, but you'll still need my blood. Unless you turn me." I said. I had thought a lot about it. It was either the bond making me feel it, or I _actually_ wanted to.

"You know I can't do that, Luce." His wards kind of hurt, but I didn't let it show.

"Maybe." I said, finally dropping my arms back to my sides. "Anyways, Natsu, we should go to bed. We have school in the morning." He was still on top of me, his eyes trained on mine.

"Okay." He slid under the covers with me and pulled my back to his chest.

"Eh? W-what?" I turned around so I could look up into his eyes, as if to find and answer.

"It's cold, Luce. Besides, a bed sounds better than a couch right now." He yawned, closing his eyes and pulling me closer.

Because of that, I ended up sleeping rather well that night.

 ** _~Later~_**

Natsu, Levy, Gajeel, Erza, Mirajane, Elfman, Gray, Juvia, Wendy and I all sat at lunch together, having the best time of our lives. We talked about silly things, watched as Natsu and Gray picked on each other, and told jokes. Erza used to scare me, but she was actually really nice. So, when the bell rang, we all sighed, glumly heading towards our classes.

Again, on my way out, I noticed that Lisanna was staring at me while talking to Angel, who smirked. So, I grabbed Natsu's hand and smiled up at him, and he returned the gesture. When I looked back, Lisanna's stare turned into a glare.

 ** _~Later~_**

The bell rang , dismissing us all to go back home. When I opened my locker, a piece of paper fell out. I unfolded it and it read:

 _Hey, Luce! Meet me under the Sakura tree after school!_

What a sham. Natsu _lives_ with me. This was obviously just Lisanna trying to hurt me. I crumpled it up, stared Lisanna down, and threw it away. She frowned, then mumbled something to Angel, who gasped in surprise. It was like Lisanna asked her to kill me or something. I decided to ignore them, walking to my homeroom so I could help clean. When I entered the room, I was greeted by Erza and Mirajane, who were also on cleanup duty. We worked as a team and finished up the room rather quickly, so we decided to leave early.

I began walking home, but I heard a pair of feet following me. Glancing out of the corner of my eyes, I saw ANgel and Minerva following me. Minerva was the second strongest girl in school, next to Erza, of course. I pulled out my phone and dialed Natsu, but I didn't hold it up to my ear. It was just in case something bad happened to me on my way home.

Before my two stalkers could realize what was going on, I began to run towards where home was; where Natsu was. I turned around a corner, my pursuers right on my tail. Little did I know that Natsu hadn't answered, and my phone ended the call after it didn't hear me record a message. I could see my house coming closer and closer with each step. I ran into the house, trying to close the door behind me, but the two burst through as well.

I backed up towards the kitchen, hoping Natsu was home. _Shit. He said something about going to buy groceries._

"Get out of here." I said, hoping my voice came out strong.

"Why would we do that when we've just caught you?" Angel laughed as my back hit the counter.

In my pocket I felt my phone vibrating. Somebody was calling me. I whipped it out, surprising Angel and Minerva. I answered the call, hearing Natsu speak on the other end.

"Natsu! Hel- urgh!" I was pushed down on the floor by Minerva, who then ended the call.

"Sneaky little brat." She mumbled, smashing my phone against the ground when Natsu tried to call me again. It broke into pieces, and my heart sank. _Natsu should be here soon. Maybe I can stall them?_

"Why are you doing this to me? I never did anything to you!" I shouted.

"We're just the messengers." Angel said, kicking me in the gut. I cried out in pain. "Told you I was going to hurt you."

"How about we strip her? We can cut up those _awful_ clothes!" Minerva snickered, bringing out a little pocket knife.

"Please, don't!" I cried as she grabbed my shit, slicing it with ease. It fell away in tatters, making me want to cry. That was my favorite shirt, dammit.

Angel held me down while Minerva ripped my leggings off. I was only in my undergarments now, and I felt entirely unprotected.

Minerva pressed the blade against my throat. With one quick swipe, she cut it, deep enough to where I need medical attention, but not enough that'd it'd kill me so quickly. "Stay away from Natsu. Or else I _will_ kill you." And the two left, leaving me to bleed out on the floor.

I couldn't cry out, and I couldn't cry. My body was getting cold and numb; I was losing too much blood. Just when I had given up hope, the door burst open, revealing a very _pissed_ Natsu. When he saw me, half naked and dying, he ran over to me, picking up my limp body. I tried to whisper his name, but it came out as a gurgle.

" _Shit!_ " Natsu screamed, tears glistening in his eyes. He bent down and licked up my blood, trying to heal me. It began to work, and I could feel the pain of the wound. I screamed out and began crying, making Natsu try to do his job quicker. I could feel blood all over my chest and in my hair.

"Hold on, Luce!" Natsu picked me up and ran to the bathroom. He sat down in the shower, still cradling my healing body. He turned on the warm water, helping me wash away the blood that stained my skin and hair.

I stopped crying and just laid there, feeling like I might go into shock. Natsu washed the rest of the blood away and wrapped me in a warm towel.

"Luce, we need to take off the rest of your clothes. Otherwise, you'll get sick." He said. I didn't move; I couldn't.

"Please." I muttered, hoping he understood.

"Lucy, are you sure? I don't know if that's a good idea." He said.

I didn't respond. Instead, I shook uncontrollably. I was going into shock. Natsu's eyes widened. He quickly undressed me - trying his best not to look - and wrapped me up in a towel, taking me into the bedroom. He piled blanket after blanket on top of me, then wrapped his arms around me, keeping me warm. When I stopped shaking, Natsu seemed to relax.

"Lucy, who did this to you?" Natsu asked, anger in his voice.

"..." I didn't know how to answer.

"Lucy. Tell. Me." His eyes were hardened, and I figured I owed it to him.

"Minerva and Angel." I said, tears brimming in my eyes. "Lisanna told them to."

"Why would she do that?"

"Because she's jealous. She's like a yandere. She'll do _anything_ to be with you." I said. It was hard to talk.

"I'm sorry, Luce. I wasn't here to protect you..." Natsu trailed off, looking away from me.

"Natsu, this isn't your fault. It's mine." I said, trying to get him to look at me. When he wouldn't, I kissed his cheek.

He stared at me, blushing. Then, I kissed his lips while grabbing his hair, feeling his soft locks. He kissed back, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me closer. When we pulled apart, I sat up. When I did, though, the blankets and towel fell, revealing my chest. Natsu gawked at me, so I Lucy Kicked him out of the room, calling him a pervert as I did.

 ** _~Later~_**

Natsu's teeth sank into my neck, and I could feel the warmth wrap around my body. We were sitting on the couch, and his arms were wrapped around me. I played with his hair as he sucked my blood, smiling softly. Then, the worst thing ever happened. He pressed his tongue in attempt to lick me, but he hit a nerve, making me moan. We both stopped what we were doing and Natsu pulled away, licking his lips.

I wouldn't meet his eyes as I blushed profusely, embarrassed. _Fuck._

Natsu lifted my chin up so I was forced to look into his eyes. After a moment, he kissed me passionately, causing me to fall back against the couch. I kissed him back, feeling heated up in some certain areas. Natsu and I got caught up in what we were doing, going further and further.

Well, I'll leave the rest up to your imagination. ;)

 ** _(A/N)_**

 ** _Told you there was maturity in this chapter._**

 ** _Leave a review!_**

 ** _~StarCrusader~_**


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up on the couch, Natsu's arm draped across me. For a moment, I didn't understand what was going on, but memories of the night before flooded back to me, making me blush profusely. _No fucking way..._ I shot up, tripping over the nearby coffee table and flailing ungracefully to the ground. I heard a low chuckle as I scrambled up and ran towards the shower. I was sweaty and gross.

I turned on the hot water, not hearing the door open and a certain vampire entering after me. I yelped when the shower curtain opened, Natsu stepping in with me. _Naked._ To be fair though, I had woken up naked this morning.

"N-N-Natsu!" I stuttered, trying to cover my chest with my hands.

"Luce, I've seen everything already." Natsu chuckled, pointing to the various hickies on my body.

"AhhhHHHH!" I screeched, staring at the little bruises.

"You said the same thing last night, too. Except... _sexier._ " Natsu smirked.

"LUCY KICK!" I shouted, kicking him out of the bathroom. _Well, shit._

 ** _~Later~_**

Natsu and I ran to school, arriving just in time. We sat down in our seats. I had to wear a scarf to make Minerva and Angel thing that I was hiding the wound they had inflicted on me the other day. Lisanna kept staring at me, making me uncomfortable. I still couldn't believe that they actually tried to _kill_ me. Over a boy!

I looked over at Natsu, smiling. He smiled back, making my heart flutter. A blush crossed my cheeks, and I turned back to my studies. A piece of paper landed on my desk. _Not again..._ I unfolded the paper, reading it carefully.

 _'Stay away from him, whore! Or do you want to die?'_ I looked over at Angel, who was smiling wickedly at me. So, I decided to write her back.

 _'I'd like to see you try, bitch.'_ I threw the paper back at her, watching as she smirked in response. Sure, they almost succeeded yesterday, but I doubted they'd be able to get close to me with Natsu hanging around me all the time. He wouldn't be letting me out of his sight anytime soon.

Up until lunch, I heard everyone talking about Prom. It was coming up soon, and the weather was beginning to get warm. This seemed to be the conversation at lunch, too.

"Nee, Levy. Are you going to Prom?" Mira asked, taking a sip of her water.

"Probably. WHat about you, Mira?"

"Definitely! Erza, we all know you're going. Has Jellal asked you yet?" The scarlet haired woman blushed, finishing up her strawberry cake.

"Y-yeah.." She mumbled, but all of us girls squealed loudly. It was about time!

"What about you, Lu-chan?" Levy inquired, taking a bite of her hamburger.

"Hmm, I don't know. I _do_ like to dress up." I stole a glance at Natsu, who seemed too occupied with his lunch to bother paying attention. "But I don't know. I'll have to check my work schedule."

"Awh, Lu-chan! You should call off! It'll be fun!" I smiled at the bluenette. Maybe she was right.

"Fine. I'll go." I said, smiling when Levy cheered. "When is it again?"

"... Next Saturday..." Levy sweat dropped when I nearly spat out my food.

" _What?!_ "

"Tickets are only $50 this year." Erza said.

"Let's see. So a $50 Prom ticket, and I'll need to buy a dress. So I'll need to save up about $150. Well, there goes tomorrow's paycheck." I giggled with my friends, actually excited to go to the dance.

 ** _~Later~_**

"Nee, Natsu, are you going to Prom?" I asked as we walked home.

"Hmm? Maybe. Depends."

"On?" I asked, feeling a little disappointed.

"Work." Natsu smiled at me.

"Oh."

"Natsu~!" Called out a familiar voice.

Natsu and I turned around to see Lisanna running towards us. She had something in her hands. It looked like a huge tray.

"Yeah?" He asked. He clenched his hands, no doubt remembering what she had her friends do to me.

"Lucy, do you mind? I'd like to speak to him _alone._ " She glared at me, making this super uncomfortable.

"Whatever. I'll see you later, Natsu!" He looked at me, wondering if this was all okay.

"See ya, Luce." I turned around and headed towards our house, leaving them behind.

Natsu came in a few minutes later, slamming the door behind him. I flinched, his eyes full of hate.

"Natsu? What's wrong?" I asked, watching him from the safety of the couch.

"She asked me to Prom." He said, sitting down next to me.

"Oh. You said no, right?"

"..."

"N-Natsu?" I could feel my heart constrict painfully as he just looked away from me. "Why?" I asked, upset.

"Just because." Tears stung my eyes.

"Natsu, stay away from me." I said, standing up and throwing on my coat and scarf. His presence was suffocating me, and I just _couldn't_ deal with this right now. "I can't believe that I thought you actually _liked me._ It was just the stupid bond!" I shouted, slamming the door behind me. Tears were streaking down my face, and I began running, not sure where I was going.

About 10 minutes later, I realized that I had ended up in front of a cemetery. I walked inside, looking for a certain grave. When I found it, I collapsed in front of it, crying silently.

"Oh, Mama, what do I do? I wish you were still here. I feel so _stupid..._ " Tears kept pouring from my eyes, stinging them.

"Angel! In here!" I heard Minerva shout, out of breath. I jumped up, looking over at the gate. Angel and Minerva were running towards me, and I cursed under my breath.

I began to run, dodging graves as I went. I ran out of the exit, running back home. The two were right on my tail.

"What do you _want_ from me?!" I shouted, rounding a corner.

"To make sure you stay away from Natsu!" Angel shouted. We were all panting, but I didn't dare stop running. I couldn't even slow down.

"Help! Somebody!" I shouted. My house was in my view. _I'm so close!_

"Shut it, tramp!" Minerva was gaining on me. I tried to run faster, but my legs were reaching their limit. _Just a few more yards!_ I tried encouraging myself.

"Natsu~!" I shouted, not knowing how I could even trust him after he backstabbed me.

"I said, _shut up!_ "

I tried opening the door only to find it locked. "Nats-" Minerva pulled me back, slamming me on the ground. In one swift movement, she brought out her knife and plunged it into my stomach. Angel covered my mouth as I screamed in pain and agony. Blood trickled from my mouth, and my body was beginning to grow cold.

Angel pulled her hand away, grimacing when she saw it streaked with my blood.

"Nat... su..." I sputtered as Minerva twisted the blade, and I cried out once more.

My vision went black as Natsu began screaming.

 ** _~Later~_**

I woke up in bed, broken out in a cold sweat. _A dream..?_ I stared down at my body, seeing no sign of the wound.

"Luce! You're awake!" Natsu ran into the room, relief washing over him.

"What happened? I thought I died." I said, touching where the wound was.

"You did." Natsu said, his expression dark.

"W-what? Then how am I alive?" I asked.

"You're not."

"Of course I am! See? My heart's... Beating?" I felt my chest, only to find there was no beat. I stared up at Natsu, who just looked away. "No... No!" I cried, frantically trying to find my pulse. It wasn't there.

"Luce, calm down!" Natsu wrapped his arms around me as I flailed around, trying to find some sort of life. "Shhhh." Natsu repeated in my ear as I bawled, my body going limp.

"No..." I cried. This wasn't supposed to happen!

"Luce, I had no other choice. I had to save you. This was the only way I could." Something wet landed on my shoulder, and I realized Natsu was crying, too. "I'm so sorry, Luce. I'm so sorry. I wasn't there for you. And now, you're just like me..." He hugged me tighter, his tears making my hair wet. "This is all my fault! Lisanna said she'd leave you alone! She said she wouldn't hurt you!"

"W-what?" I asked, pulling away so he'd look at me.

"Why do you think I said yes to her? We made a deal!"

"Natsu... I'm so sorry..." I pulled him back to me, embracing him. "Hey, what happened to Minerva and Angel?" I asked, stroking his hair.

"Police station. I told them that it was either they admitted to trying to kill you, or I'd kill them myself."

"Good." I said. My stomach grumbled, and Natsu began to chuckle.

"Let's eat." He pulled me up and lead me to the fridge, pulling out two blood packs.

"Oh yeah. You don't need my blood anymore. And I get a new diet. _Great._ " I sank my fangs into it, embracing myself for the flavor.

When the blood caressed my tongue, my eyes widened. This was... _amazing!_

And with that, I was reborn into a blood-sucking creature, just like Natsu.

 ** _(A/N)_**

 ** _Holy. Shit. What did I just fucking write? What the hell, Star? What's wrong with you?! I didn't think this would happen, but my fingers wanted it to! So, what's gonna happen?_**

 ** _Leave a review!_**

 ** _~StarCrusader~_**


	9. Chapter 9

Believe it or not, it was easy to control my hunger. In the movies, you hear about all of these vampires going on a killing spree because they can't help it, but that's not true. Pig's blood is delicious, and I can even continue eating _real_ food! The only bad part, I suppose, was watching everyone I love grow old and die before my eyes.

"Nee, Natsu, how long was I passed out for?" I took another sip of the blood pack, letting the blood roll over my tongue.

"Four days. It took a while for the changes to take effect." He said, taking a sip of his own blood pack.

"How old are you?" I asked. I never thought about it, but he _had_ to be old. Right?

"You don't want to know." He chuckled.

"Yes, I do!"

"I'm over a thousand years old, Luce." He smiled when I nearly coughed up my lunch.

"Sheesh, you're old! Pervert!"

"Wh-what?! Where'd that come from?!"

"You know what I'm talking about!"

"W-whatever." He blushed.

"Nee, Natsu, why're we able to blush? Our hearts are stopped, so the blood shouldn't be able to travel like that, right?" It never occurred to me, but now that I thought about it...

"Luce, feel your chest." I did as I was told and gasped. There was a faint beat.

"But... I thought..."

"Your heart stopped beating, yes. After a while, however, it will beat again, but very slightly. You're not exactly _dead,_ but you're not alive, either."

"That makes no sense."

"I know, but it's in the book. That's how we age. Our hearts will eventually give up when we reach '25'."

"Oh. That's really weird."

"I know. But after that, it's you and me forever, Luce."

I blushed at his comment, smiling. _Forever?_

 ** _~The Next Day~_**

"Lisanna, I'm not going to Prom with you. You broke your promise." I overheard Natsu talking to Lisanna during lunch. _My hearing has gotten_ a lot _better..._

"What do you mean, Natsu? I told them to back off!" Lisanna angrily said.

"Well, they didn't. And now they're in jail. Back off, Lisanna. I like Luce, not you."

Natsu came back, sitting down by me. I smiled at him, holding his hand under the table.

"Hey, Lu-chan, what's your dress look like?" Levy asked me.

"Dress? Oh, shit!" Prom was this Saturday!

"Oh boy." Everyone sweat dropped, and I chuckled nervously.

"Guess I'll go after school today. Thanks for reminding me, Levy." I smiled, excited.

 _What color should I wear? I like pink, but Natsu likes red. Maybe even blue would work? What about black?_ I asked myself these questions until the end of school, setting off excitedly towards the Mall.

I walked into a little dress boutique, admiring the beautiful gowns. Then, I saw it. The perfect dress! I ran over to it, plucking it from its rack. Immediately, I ran into the changing room to try it on. It fit perfectly! It was a long red dress that reached my ankles. It hugged my chest and waist, but seemed to flow from the waist down. It had a slit up the right side, showing off my leg. It came with red gloves that came up to my elbows. It even seemed to go with the theme: Royal Ball.

I checked the price tag, and nearly died. It was $175! Luckily I had room in my budget. I slipped it off and carefully hung it on its hanger.

"Did you find everything okay?" The lady asked I went to check out.

"Sure did!" And with a painful swipe of my card, the deed was done.

 ** _(A/N)_**

 ** _I know that this was short, but I'm very busy today. I have to go shave goats for the fair coming up. *Sad Face*. I'll make it up to you guys!_**

 ** _Leave a review!_**

 ** _~StarCrusader~_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_(A/N)_**

 ** _Thanks so much for your support! I've come to the realization that I'm trying to push through this story, and that from here on out, I'm going to try to 'calm my tits', as some would say. Hakuna my tatas. Lol I hope that you enjoy this chapter! And thanks for the advice given!_**

It was here. _It was finally here!_ Saturday finally rolled around, and I was getting ready with Levy, Erza and Mira. We were in the small bedroom that I call my own, helping each other do our hair and make-up. Our 'dates' were downstairs in the living room, getting ready. I say 'dates' because, technically, Natsu hadn't asked me to Prom. Sure, we were dating, but _still._ Every girl wants to be asked, right? I know I wanted to be.

We all did one last look in the mirror before heading downstairs. Levy was wearing a long blue dress that sparkled with every move she took. Erza wore a long black dress that had a slit up the right leg. Mira was wearing a long purple dress that flowed like water at the bottom. We looked _hot._

The boys were waiting for us. Laxus was even there to take Mira, which surprised me. I didn't expect him to be the type for sweet, innocent Mira.

"Finally!" Natsu whined, but flashed us a smile. "Ready to go, Luce?"

"Yeah!" We all went outside and stepped into the limousine, girls on one side and boys on the other. We were headed to The Manor in town. It seemed to fit the theme properly, in my opinion.

The ride there was silent, making me slightly uncomfortable. I was glad when we all finally filed out of the limo. It was suffocating.

"Luce?" I looked over at Natsu, who had stuck his arm out for me."

Smiling, I linked my arm with his, walking up the staircase. When we entered the building, the loud music hurt my sensitive ears at first, but they got used to it quickly. We walked onto the dancefloor, and I couldn't help but gawk at everything. There were people everywhere, all having an amazing time.

"Alright, seniors! It's time to announce the Prom King and Queen!" A voice over the speaker said, earning cheers from everyone. "The Prom King is... Natsu Dragneel!" More cheers. I watched him go and get his crown. _Of course he's Prom King. He's super popular!_ I knew I wouldn't be announced. I wasn't even nominated. "And last but not least, your Prom Queen is... Lisanna Strauss!" _Well, shit._

I watched as she blushed and stood next to Natsu. _Too close_ to Natsu. Her shoulder was touching his, and I could feel an animalistic demeanor come over me. "Now, it's time for the Prom King and Queen dance!" The man over the speaker said again, making me slightly growl. Luckily nobody heard it.

Everyone cleared a spot for the duo as they came to the center of the dance floor. Clenching my hands, I decided to go outside for some fresh air. If I stayed in there any longer, I might accidentally tear somebody apart. I went down the steps and sat on the last one, taking in a deep breath of the fresh spring air. I inhaled and exhaled repeatedly until I felt calm, then I made my way back up the stairs and into The Manor. When I got inside, everyone was dancing, and I couldn't seem to find Natsu.

I made my way through the crowd, trying to find him. When I finally did, I saw him fighting with Gray, who had begun stripping out of his suit.

"What'd you say to me, stripper?!"

"I _said,_ you look like an idiot, flamebrain!"

"Ice princess!"

"Dragon snot!"

" _Do we have a problem here?_ " Erza was glowing red with rage, her eyes glowing. I sweat dropped as the two males immediately stopped fighting and pretended that they were brothers.

"No, ma'am!" They shouted in unison.

"Good."

"Hey, Natsu!" I called out, figuring it was finally safe for me to make my way over to him.

"Oi, Luce! Where did you go?"

"Outside. I needed some air." I said, smiling.

"O-oh." Just then, a slow dance came on. "Nee, Luce, wanna dance?"

"I'm not very good at it..." I blushed, looking away.

"It's not that hard. C'mon!" He grabbed my hand and led me to the dancefloor. He put his hands on my waist and I wrapped my own around his neck as we began to sway side to side.

"Luce?"

"Yeah, Natsu?"

"I think... I love you." Natsu stared into my eyes, completely serious.

"R-really?" I was turning into a tomato, I knew it.

"Y-yeah..." He trailed off. I realized he was waiting for a response.

"I think I love you, too." I said, smiling as he broke out into a goofy grin.

And that was the first time I had ever said that to anyone besides my mother.

 ** _(A/N)_**

 ** _Another short chapter, I know. I'm super sorry. It seems that my allergy pills are making me sleepy, so I wanted to get this chapter out of the way before I conked out for the night. I hope you enjoyed!_**

 ** _Leave a review!_**

 ** _~StarCrusader~_**


	11. Chapter 11

Natsu and I walked through the hallways towards the cafeteria, holding hands. I could hear people murmuring about us behind our backs, but I didn't care. Whenever I was with Natsu, it was like the rest of the world faded away. When we arrived to our table, I began talking to Levy about the book I'd been writing for the past few months. I didn't notice a white-haired girl come over and ask to talk to Natsu.

So, when I was finished talking to Levy about my book, I was shocked to find Natsu gone.

"Where'd Natsu go?" I asked the bluenette.

"You didn't see Lisanna ask to talk to him for a bit?"

"No?" I stood up, surveying the cafeteria. Finally, my eyes landed on the pink head of hair that I loved so much. They were outside. "I'll be right back, Levy."

I walked towards the two. Lisanna seemed to be crying.

"What's up?" I asked, standing behind Natsu.

" _Great._ Now _she's_ here." Lisanna began wiping away her tears.

"What's your problem?" I asked, taking a step towards her.

" _You_ are! If it weren't for you, I could date Natsu!" Lisanna sniffled.

"I told you already, Lisanna. I still wouldn't want to date you!" Natsu seemed exasperated.

"Shut up!" Lisanna said, clenching her fists.

"Lisanna, just back off." I said, grabbing Natsu's hand. People were coming over to us, wondering what all the commotion was. I began pulling Natsu inside when a fist hit the back of my head, making me stumble.

"Don't talk to me like that! I'm better than you are!" Lisanna yelled.

"I'm going to do you a favor and pretend that I didn't feel that punch." I said, my back still facing her.

"Fight me." She said, sounding confident. By this point, there was a circle around us.

"No, Lisanna." I said, finally turning around. "I don't want to make your face even _uglier_ , if that's even possible." There were a bunch of _Ohhhhhh_ 's from the crowd.

Lisanna pulled back her fist, but I caught it easily. I grabbed it tightly, making her cry out in pain.

"Stay away from Natsu." I said, pushing her to the ground. "Let's go, Natsu. We're done here."

Apparently, I'm the school's new badass.

 ** _~Later~_**

Natsu plopped down next to me on the couch, a smile spread across his lips.

"You were _so_ cool!" He exclaimed, making me smile back at him.

"Not really. I just told her off." I said.

"Luce, I freaking love you."

"I love you too, Natsu." I said before pecking his cheek with a kiss.

I loved Natsu, and nothing could take him away from me. We had eternity together, literally. I was prepared for it, and I knew Natsu was, too. Together, we could get through anything.

 ** _(A/N)_**

 ** _Done. I'm done! This was the last chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed this fanfiction of mine! Read my other stories, if you'd like! Have fun with your lives and stay safe, everyone~!_**

 ** _Leave a review!_**

 ** _~StarCrusader~_**


	12. Author's Note

Hi guys. I know I cut the story short, but I didn't know where to go with it. I'm sorry, please forgive me. I just have no idea what to do. Maybe there'll be a sequel? I can try that. I hope you guys had fun reading this. I'll think about that sequel, okay? Make sure to follow me to find out~!

I love you guys,

~StarCrusader~


End file.
